1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to a manufacturing method of cooler, in particular, to an assembling method for heat pipe and thermally conductive seat of cooler; in other words, the present invention relates to an assembly for burying evaporating section of heat pipe into thermally conductive seat, especially, to a leveling method for making the evaporating section partially formed into a flat surface simultaneously.
2. Description of Prior Art
Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 1, it is a perspective illustration of prior heat pipe that has been press-fitted. In this case, a heat pipe 1a is to form an evaporating section 10a on one section thereof. In order to make the evaporating section 10a able to contact the heat source through a surface-to-surface manner, a top part of the evaporating section 10a is flattened to form a flatter heated surface 100a. However, during the pressing process, since the pressing surface of the die is a flat surface while the pressed surface of the evaporating section is an arch, the point contact gradually becomes a surface contact, when the flat surface is contacting the arch surface. Therefore, it is easy to generate a stress-concentrating problem due to the initial point contact, whereby an indentation 101a recessed inwardly is formed on the heated surface 100a of the heat pipe 1a. Thus, after the press-fitting process, it is still necessary to make a grinding process to the heated surface 100a of the heat pipe 1a to get rid of the indentation 101a. 
Moreover, in the past, in order to solve such kind of problem, a prior art had tried to gradually level the evaporating section of heat pipe, through a two steps' press-fitting process. But, since a press-fitting recession with different depth must be formed in each pressing die to gradually press the evaporating section of heat pipe into a flat surface through multiple steps that are executed one by one. Therefore, during the prior process, in order to reach a press-fitting formation through multiple steps made to the evaporating section of the heat pipe, the pressing dies must be changed more than once to avoid the aforementioned drawbacks from happening again to the flat heated surface to be formed.
In view of this, in order to make the evaporating section of heat pipe partially formed into a flat surface without the inconvenience and drawbacks caused by a multiple steps' press-fitting process, namely, the pressing dies having to be changed many times during an assembly for the heat pipe and the thermally conductive seat. The inventor, after a substantially devoted study, in cooperation with the application of relatively academic principles, has finally proposed the present invention that is designed reasonably to possess the capability to improve the prior arts significantly.